


I'm Proud Of You

by Cha_Min_Su



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha_Min_Su/pseuds/Cha_Min_Su
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are rushed to hospital where Dean gives birth and all the while Sam is unconscious! <br/>~Mpreg, birth!<br/>Pregnant!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud Of You

Sam are you okay? Sammy!" Sam and Dean were in the back of the ambulance; Sam was unconscious and Dean was in labour. Yet Dean still called out for his brother to be okay.  
"Look sir, you need to focus on yourself here. You're going to have a baby." The paramedic stroked Dean shoulders as comfort. Another contraction struck Dean down with a whirl of pain.  
"My brother...will be...okay?" Dean managed through irregular breathing and a burning sensation between his legs.  
"Yes he'll be fine." Dean's face screwed up as the contraction reached somewhat of a climax.  
"What is that?" Dean began to panic as water began to soak into his blanket and roll off of the gurney, onto the floor.  
"Don't worry, your waters have broken. Can I take a look?" The paramedic made his way around to the side of the ambulance and grabbed a new blanket from the overhead shelves.  
"Ummn." Dean felt awkward with a stranger checking out his new found entrance but it had to be done.  
"It seems as though you're almost fully dilated. It's not much further to the hospital." The paramedic began to press down different areas of Dean's stomach.  
"Why are the contractions so close?" Dean grunted as he felt the very familiar ache travel from the bottom of his back to the soul of his stomach. He began to huff once more.  
"Seems as though they're about a minute apart which is normal. Just remember to breathe; deep breaths- in and out." She mimicked the breathing that Dean should be doing, if he were to continue the way he was going he'd end up passing out.  
"I know how to friggin breathe, okay?" Dean began to breathe the way he was supposed to. The paramedic smiled lightly, only too used to overly hormonal and stressed pregnant women.  
"We're here!" The driver called as he reversed into the bay.  
"You ready?" The paramedic opened the barred doors and along came four doctors ready to wheel the brothers away.  
~  
"What about Sam?" Dean cried out, he watched his brother being wheeled off down an entirely different hallway.  
"Don't worry, he'll be okay. Let's get you undressed." The doctors wheeled Dean through a pair of doors that shut behind him. Two nurses came to him and began stripping off his clothes. He would have fantasised about this if he had not been a great deal of pain and nine months pregnant.  
"Let's take him straight to the delivery room!" Dean couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut with agony and grip onto his largely distended stomach. "Move him." The doctor ordered, Dean was moved onto a second bed and his legs were put into stirrups.  
"Isn't there anything for the pain?!" Dean said through gritted teeth.  
"It's way too late for that I'm afraid. Now when you feel the need to push, push." Dean was ten cm dilated and he should begin stage two any moment.  
"Shit!" A painful burning sensation arose from Dean's opening and a need to push began.  
"Right. Now gently push." Dean wanted to push with all his might but wasn't allowed to.  
"Hunn." Dean pushed lightly, he could feel a finger or two inside of his hole which stung a little.  
"I can feel the head Dean. So when the next contractio-" Dean's contractions were close to twenty seconds apart and waited for nobody, this baby wanted out.  
"This hurts! Ohhhhh- nnngg!" Dean screamed out, his cries echoed along the maternity ward.  
"You've got to push harder. I'm not seeing anything yet!" Dean mentally prayed to the gods and all of the angels he could think of; for relief from the bone crushing, heart piercing pain.  
"I don't think I can." Dean propped himself up onto his elbows, even though his whole body felt like jelly he still needed to try.  
"You can!" Another contraction came, with full power.  
"Get it out- Ahhhh! Dean bore down and clenched his teeth. He was already forgetting to breathe. His eyes remained shut until the contraction was over, he suddenly felt dizzy.  
"Breathe, don't forget to breathe! Now on the count of five; 1..." The doctor placed a firm hand onto Dean's stomach.  
"2...' Dean stared at the ceiling lights above his head.  
"3..."  
"4..."  
"5!" Dean once again felt the need to push, he tightly clenched his fists, his knuckles were as white as snow. A nurse came round to wipe the sweat off of Dean's forehead.  
"That's it you're doing good!" Dean tried to sustain the push but he eventually had to collapse back onto the bed.  
"I can see a head and some hair." The doctor announced.  
"I'd hope so..." Dean's mouth ran dry and his throat had become sore.  
"Right, this will be difficult so you'll have to push really hard, okay?" The doctor warned. Dean could only nod yes.  
"Oh my god-" Dean began to push again the hardest he had tried so far.  
"That's it, good. Don't stop Dean." Dean began to pant. "Breathe and push again!" Dean did just that, he took an almighty large breath and pushed again.  
"It burns...can't...no more." Dean let out weakly.  
"You have to Dean, come on. With the next contraction I want you to push like you just did." The doctor widened Dean's legs a little more.  
"I can feel the pressure...." Dean threw his head forward as a new contraction hit. His hair was flat with sweat. It wasn't his finest hour.  
"I have half a head Dean, you need to push." Dean yelped a little at the pain, he could feel his opening being torn apart by the head of his child.  
"Ahhhh! Huu..." Dean flopped back onto the bed once more, he was exhausted. Too exhausted to push anymore than he had.  
"Come on take a deep breath and push again, you can do it." A nurse held Dean's back and lightly pushed his forward. With all of his might he pushed again.  
"That's it Dean, well-done. Your baby has a head." Dean felt the head of his baby slip past his opening, his eyes were blown wide and he was left emotionless. "Let me check for a chord." Dean's legs were spread further apart again so the doctor could check that there was no chord wrapped around the baby's head. "When you get the next contraction you must push, the hard part is over. I'll help you now." Dean mopped his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"Here it comes..." Dean pushed, it seemed as though the idea of the head being out gave him strength to bare through.  
"Push, push...pushpushpushpushpush!" Dean pushed and he pushed and he could feel his baby slipping out from inside of him. The doctor loosely grabbed the infant and pulled it so the child came out with ease.  
"Ahhhh!" Dean let out a final scream before falling quite heavily backwards. He had no plans to move any time soon.  
"It's a boy, congratulations!" The doctor held the baby in the air for Dean to see, he was in awe; his face still and drained but he stared at the baby in the doctor's hands and he felt accomplished.  
"A boy? It's a boy." Dean's mind was so empty, he was just filled with pure bliss and gazing upon his baby's face for the first time brought him to tears.  
"Want to hold him?" Dean nodded slightly.  
"He's a handsome one isn't he?" The nurse placed the naked baby, chord clipped and cut onto Dean's chest.  
"Yeah, he is." The baby began to cry, the wails were loud and they pierced through the walls of the delivery room. Dean wasn't worried about crying, he was so exhausted and hormonal that the tears flowed freely; neither did he care that they were because in his arms he held a beautiful baby boy.  
~  
The baby was not soon after taken from him and weighed. Dean was rather freaked out when he found out that babies have to be dropped to test their reflexes; he almost had a heart attack. The baby was taken by a nurse. Dean had yet to begin stage three of birth. The contractions hadn't returned to him yet but they would soon.  
"Now, I'll deliver the placenta." The doctor changes his gloves. "This will be quite bloody." Dean's ears perked up a little.  
"You'll do what? It's not going to hurt, right?" Dean sighed anxiously. He didn't think that he could go through another round of giving birth, the first was too long and way too hard.  
"No it won't hurt. It'll feel rather gross. So try not to focus on it." The doctor held the long end of the placenta that still hung out of Dean's entrance.  
"Oh god." Dean lied back and looked up and the ceiling.  
"Can you cough for me?" The doctor was pulling at the placenta and it was coming out bit by bit.  
"Yeah...*cough* *cough*" Dean coughed twice easing the placenta out more and more. It felt vile, he could feel it sliding out of him, his entire front felt wet and sticky.  
"That's it, now again." The doctor seemed to be pulling forever.  
"*cough* *cough*" Dean coughed twice more and it was over. The doctor rolled up the large red sack and placed it into a bowl beside him.  
"That wasn't painful, was it?" Dean shook his head.  
"If I've ever said this before today, I am definitely NOT having any more kids." Dean said surly. This whole day had been a painful, emotional and bloody experience that came with a great reward but a painful procedure.  
"You'd be surprised at how many women say that and come back three or four years later. Now let's just clean you up a little." The nurse handed the doctor a bucket of water and a few gauze to clean up the blood. "You'll be VERY sore for a few weeks so don't be doing anything too taxing on your body." Dean thought that was a pointless thing to say, after giving birth he wasn't going to do ANYTHING for a long while.  
"Believe me, I won't." Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Let's move you to recovery." The doctor took Dean's legs out of the stirrups and lied them flat. Two nurses helped Dean onto a more comfy bed. Dean was wheeled into the resting rooms where there he slept, slept for hours and hours.

~  
"This is him?" Dean could faintly hear a whisper in his room, he was still too unaware and drained to react.  
"Yeah, that's him. A beauty, right? Would you like to hold him?" Dean was slightly alarmed, the voices didn't seem familiar whilst he was still drowsy. He began to wake up, eyes fluttering.  
"Mnn." Dean could faintly make out a figure, it seemed as though said figure wore a tan trench coat. No longer was this figure a stranger.  
"Gladly." Cas was a little awkward holding a baby because he'd never done it before. The nurse showed him how to hold out his arms properly.  
"Don't forget to support the head." She reminded him, once more before she left the room.  
"Cas? What are-" Dean steadily sat up, he was used to a giant stomach strapped to his front but when he awoke it wasn't there. He was flat; slightly pudgy but flat.  
"It's all over heaven, you gave birth." Castiel looked upon the child he had in his arms. "Are babies supposed to be this wrinkled, Dean?" Cas couldn't help but notice that the newborn was still a purple colour and was quite wrinkled.  
"Cas, he was born about seven hours ago, of course he's going to be wrinkly!" Dean glared at Cas a little. He felt offended by his comment, his baby was the most beautiful baby in the world.  
"Well...does he have a name yet?" Cas had notices that his name wasn't written on the chart attached to his cot.  
"No, not yet...I don't know what to call him." Dean really hadn't given much thought into names, he'd always thought that after seeing the child he would name it.  
"What about something celestial?" Castiel insisted.  
"I swear to god Cas, my child doesn't want to be bullied." Dean smiled weakly.  
"It's your baby, name him as you see fit." Cas couldn't quite peg a name to the baby's face either it seemed like such a difficult thing to do.  
"I will. Hey...Cas have you heard anything about Sam?" Dean had just remembered that Sam had to admitted too. Memories of the incident and the ambulance ride here came swimming back to him.  
"He's fine. I visited him earlier today, he was on a lot of morphine. I sent him down to the gift shop not too long ago to get some balloons and gifts. I knew you'd object." Dean wasn't much of a sentimental guy but he felt like being pampered today.  
"He drives me crazy, you know that? Why'd I always have to worry about him?" Dean wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.  
"I'd imagine you are very tired? The nurse told me to contact her when you awaken to give this one his first feed." Sam appeared with a balloon that read: 'It's a boy!', some flowers and a card from the gift shop.  
"Thanks Sam." Dean felt overwhelmed beyond control.  
"It's okay. Really. Was it as painful as they say?" Sam put the flowers on the table and attached the balloon to the monitor.  
"Sam, words cannot explain how painful it was. You know they say; which hurts more, being kicked in the nuts or giving birth?" Dean bit his bottom lip.  
"Yeah...?"  
"Giving birth was a thousand times worse! I'd rather be kicked in the balls repeatedly for three hours than go through that again." Dean inhaled sharply as he sat up. Even after he'd given birth his entrance still burned.  
"Huh, I guess that mystery is solved. Well...I'm proud of you." Dean was the strongest person Sam knows and his brother had just defied the laws of biology and nature to give birth. It may have been a seven hour long labour but Dean managed to survive something that even some women can't.  
"I may have just had a baby but I'll still kick your ass, no chick flick moments." Dean's voice broke, for some reason he was feeling really overwhelmed and was finding it hard to control his emotions.  
"So what are you calling him?" Sam was thinking of names that ran in the family, if it would have been a girl; Mary and a boy maybe John or Robert, yet Dean was always a stickler for names.  
"I thought of it just now, Preston." Dean thought that it suited his son, as handsome as he is, he needs a name that will suit his pretty face. Preston is a great name, it sounds like a knight.  
"Didn’t you say that you didn’t want your child to be bullied?" Sam could hear the two talking from down the hall, for a maternity ward recovery wing it was pretty quiet.  
"Shut your pie hole, I like it." Dean snapped.  
"Fine, whatever." Sam chuckled and gave Dean his awkward side smile.  
"I like it." Cas spoke up. He was staring at Preston from all angles and deciding with a smile. "It suits him."  
"See, I told you! Preston…something Winchester." Dean knew that his son needed a second name, Preston Winchester didn’t quite sound right.  
"Preston Robert Winchester?" Dean liked the idea of naming the child after someone important to him and after they had just lost bobby it seemed fitting to name the child Robert.  
"That's his name." Dean felt a lump emerge in the back of his throat and his eyes filled up, he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand before the fell because he didn’t want to cry in front of his brother or Castiel.   
"Sam call the nurse in. Dean is now fully awake." Sam nodded his head before ducking out of the door to find Dean's nurse.  
"Ahh, you're awake!" The nurse came bursting in. Dean was a little surprised at how lively the nurse was so early in the morning he for one felt like he'd just come home from a war.  
"That, I am." The nurse slipped her arms under Castiel's so that there was no chance of dropping the baby when she took it from him.   
"I still can't believe that you have such a handsome baby." A little wrinkled and a tad purple, sure but there was no denying that his child was beautiful. "He hasn't opened his eyes much has he?" The nurse was desperate to see what eye colour Preston had.  
"They're green. Emerald green, like his mother." Castiel spoke out, he felt honoured to have been the only one to see the newborn's eye colour as not even Dean had.  
"Hey, don't call me mummy. I swear to god I will pluck your feathers from your wings one by one." Dean's bark was worse than his bite today, he was definitely grouchy and it seemed he'd remain this way until he was back to his witty and mucho state.  
"So do you want to feed him?" The nurse brought Preston over to Dean.  
"I don't know if I can, he's so tiny." It was true his son was rather small even though he didn't feel that way when he forcibly ripped his way into the world, but he was slightly small, in Dean's arms especially.  
"Don't worry, babies are stronger than you think." Dean held out his arms a little for the nurse to place Preston. It was the first time he had properly held his son in his arms, before when they placed him on Dean's chest he was too exhausted to really bond with him. But now it was different he had his son in his arms. "I bet he's really hungry." The nurse gave Dean a bottle of formula. "He won't drink it all."   
"Come on little man; drink up." Dean placed the tip of the bottle onto Preston's lips to see if he would take the bottle, a little whimper from his son told him that Preston was indeed hungry. So Dean placed the nippled end of the bottle inside his son's mouth and sure enough he began to suckle.   
Dean knew that from this moment and until he died he would try and protect his son from the monsters under his bed because little Preston, only a few hours old seemed to fragile and delicate to handle the world that Sam and Dean live in. Sure there will be some questions but Dean would answer them honestly, he wouldn't lie to his son nor would he control his life. Everything that Dean wanted to do, see or eat his son would do; he'd be the father that he'd always hoped for.


End file.
